


now i just wanna keep you warm

by jbhmalum



Series: prompt fics [4]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sleepy Boys, this is just really soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27991869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbhmalum/pseuds/jbhmalum
Summary: Ashton looks up from the book he's reading at the sound of Michael's tired voice coming from the doorway to the back lounge.
Relationships: Michael Clifford/Ashton Irwin
Series: prompt fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005603
Kudos: 9





	now i just wanna keep you warm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunsetmagnolia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetmagnolia/gifts).



> written for the prompt: "you look so comfy, and cuddle-able."

"Hey Ash."

Ashton looks up from the book he's reading at the sound of Michael's tired voice coming from the doorway to the back lounge. His eyes are struggling to stay open and he's wobbling on the spot, wrapped up in the biggest blanket he was able to fit in his bunk bed, too long hair in disarray like he's just slept ten hours. He probably only slept for five at best, considering it's the middle of the night.

"Hey yourself. What are you doing here?"

It's not unheard of to see Michael up at this hour, but Ashton wouldn't necessarily say it's a usual occurrence, either. It happens, but rarely enough for Ashton to be surprised whenever it does. 

"Could ask you the same thing," Michael retorts. 

He doesn't though, just lies down on the opposite end of the couch, settling against the armrest. His eyes close again immediately, and he mumbles something unintelligible through a yawn before promptly falling back asleep, face smothered against the leather, the rest of his body hidden under the fluffy blanket. 

Despite his confusion at the situation, Ashton bites his lips to try and not coo out loud at the adorable picture Michael is making. It's rare these days to see Michael so vulnerable and casual as he always hides in his hotel room or bunk, holed up watching stupid tv shows or playing online games with his friends. Well, his other friends who are not part of this band. 

For someone who likes to be on his own so much, Michael has quite a lot of friends. He's probably the one, out of the four of them, who has the most actual friends and not acquaintances. It's probably a good thing, too. Michael loves being in this band, Ashton doesn't doubt it for one second, but he also needs something more normal to ground him so he doesn't get lost in the clouds. His friends are exactly that for him, and Ashton respects it, even if that means that some days they barely see Michael. 

Ashton goes back to his book, but he can't help stealing glances at his friend, sleeping soundly curled up on himself. Ashton is so enamoured. He always is when it comes to Michael, but tonight the feeling of utter fondness is overtaking every other feeling he might have had but can no longer remember. 

Before he even registers what he's doing he finds himself on the other end of the couch, book forgotten as he lies facing his sleeping friend, hooking his arm around Michael's middle, his leg over Michael's covered ones. 

"What're you doin'?" Michael whispers without even opening his eyes, stirring awake at the movement. 

"I'm cuddling you. Go back to sleep."

The protesting whine Michael lets out is rendered completely useless by the fact that he just curls up closer to him. Ashton can feel his breath against his neck, his own heart thudding in his chest at the intimacy of it.

"Why. I'm sweaty. And I look like a potato in a potato sack."

Ashton lets out a chuckle at Michael's sleepy protest. "You're not sweaty. And you look nothing like a potato in a potato sack. You look- you look so comfy, and cuddle-able."

"That's not even- you just made up that word." 

"Joke's on you. All words are made up."

"Did you just quote Thor to me?" 

Even if Michael can't see him Ashton pouts, disappointed at being found out. He really thought Michael was too asleep to catch his stupid pop culture references. 

"Well apparently he knows shit, so sue me."

"Cuddle-able," Michael mumbles, apparently deciding to ignore Ashton. " _ You're _ cuddle-able. I like…" 

He trails off, and Ashton waits patiently for him to finish his thought only to realize that sleep has taken hold of him again, right here in Ashton’s arms.

Smiling to himself, Ashton brings his lips to Michael's head before closing his own eyes, well intending to finally sleep. Michael's here, but it doesn't seem like anything was wrong. Maybe he wanted to be near Ashton. Maybe he was just lonely and in need of some company, and Ashton happened to be awake. 

Either way, he's in Ashton’s arms now, and Ashton’s falls asleep holding him, thinking about how well Michael's sleeping body fits nestled against his own. 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on [tumblr](https://michaelownsmyheart.tumblr.com/) if you want to come say hi!


End file.
